


“that’s my jacket!”

by lordofthunders



Series: thorbruce watch star wars! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but you knew that already, thorbruce are the finnpoe of marvel, thorbruce watch star wars, you can’t tell me bruce would not love the sequels, you can’t tell me thor would not fall in love with poe as soon as he sees him on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthunders/pseuds/lordofthunders
Summary: thor has never seen the sequel trilogy and bruce is about to change that. expect thirsting over the cast because who doesn’t do that?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: thorbruce watch star wars! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	“that’s my jacket!”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i did this it’s late but thanks to time zones my beta managed to beta this (thank you bea!!!!) but anyways enjoy this and let me know if you enjoyed it because i sure did enjoy writing it!

“Poe Dameron could beat me up and I’d say thank you.”  
“I have to agree there.”

Thor and Bruce were lying on Bruce’s sofa, a bowl of popcorn nestled between them, watching The Force Awakens, after Thor had confessed that he had never seen Star Wars before at school earlier that week.  
***  
“I can’t believe that you’ve not watched star wars!” a shocked Bruce said when he found out.  
“I mean, I’ve watched the ogs and the prequels, but i just haven’t watched the new ones. People on the internet don’t seem to rate them that high, they say Disney ruined star wars!”  
“You’re talking about the same people who say The Force Awakens is a rehash of A New Hope, which it is to some extent, but did it have a stormtrooper who turned sides?”  
“Wait really?” an astonished Thor said. “That actually sounds kinda cool! I’ll have to watch them this weekend then!”  
“Why don’t you come round to mine and we can watch them together? I have Disney Plus!”  
“I’ll supply the snacks!”  
***  
That’s how the duo found themselves curled up on the sofa watching The Force Awakens. Not even five minutes in and Thor had already said Poe was his favourite character, which pleased Bruce because he also loved Poe. They watched with bated breath as their favourite character was frozen in mid air (“That’s actually quite clever,” Thor said, “why did they never do that in the other films?” “I don’t know,” Bruce said, “but it’s kinda cool.”) and dragged over to face Kylo Ren, when all of a sudden,

Thor jumped off the sofa and Bruce paused the movie, eager to see what Thor was up to. Thor turned around, and in his hands were a Kylo Ren mask and one of Thor’s jackets, made to look like Poe’s. 

“I did some googling last night and I was inspired to make these, I hope the jacket fits.” He motioned for Bruce to get off the sofa, and slid the jacket on him. “Keep it, it suits you!” Thor said with a wink.  
“Are you sure you haven’t seen this before?” Bruce said to Thor, and a sheepish look flew up onto Thor’s face  
“I was on youtube trying to find a gay ship in the sequels because it’s 2020 and there should be by now and I came across FinnPoe and I found that scene and it inspired me to make the jacket, and, well” Thor scratched the back of his neck like he was embarrassed, “I’ve always wanted to give you that jacket since you borrowed it when we went on our first date, and now I have an excuse!”  
“That’s so sweet of you Thor!”  
Thor chuckled, happy his jacket was finally being used. “Come on, let’s finish the movie.”  
***  
Not even fifteen minutes later Thor was close to tears, not knowing that Poe was actually alive and quickly fell in love with Finn. Thor quickly found John Boyega on instagram and stalked his profile, and showed Bruce all his posts with Oscar Isaac.  
***  
“Come on, you should know this bit!”  
“Hang on hang on, I’ve only watched this bit on youtube! Uhhh, this is the proposal isn’t it!”  
“Proposal? There’s no proposal”  
“Oh yeah, Disney’s homophobic aren’t they?”  
“I mean, you’re not wrong”  
Bruce looked over at Thor, who was tearing up, and he quickly grabbed Thor’s hand. Thor looked over at Bruce, and said, “I wish they were canon you know?”  
“Well,” Bruce said, “we are canon aren’t we?”  
Thor sniffed and wiped the tears off his eyes, “We are. We definitely are.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> make sure you drink water and eat something today!


End file.
